


SCP-9801005 叶二

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: scp基金会设定的小段子，希望大家看得开心。scp基金会设定大家可以自行百度，我真的懒得贴。没有特别严谨地考证，因为我比较懒……非常ooc，有点恶搞……
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa (Onmyoji)
Kudos: 3





	SCP-9801005 叶二

**Author's Note:**

> scp基金会设定的小段子，希望大家看得开心。  
> scp基金会设定大家可以自行百度，我真的懒得贴。  
> 没有特别严谨地考证，因为我比较懒……  
> 非常ooc，有点恶搞……  
> 

项目编号: SCP-9801005

项目等级: Safe

特殊收容措施:SCP-9801005放置于Site-香取博士办公室的保险柜中。任何试图用SCP-9801005进行实验的Site人员必须向香取博士递交申请表格并获得同意。

描述: SCP-9801005 是一支全新的日本传统乐器龙笛。它被发掘于|发现其异常特质后由基金会特工回收。SCP-9801005.上有两个类似叶片的装饰物。一片为红色，一片为青色。SCP-9801005能被演奏。如果演奏的是非日本或者公元980年后的日本音乐，不会显现异常;如果演奏的是公元980年及以前的日本的传统音乐，其异常特质会在开始演奏后30秒内显现。SCP-9801005 使位于以演奏者为中心，半径3米内的所有人陷入幻觉。幻觉的逼真等级随着演奏者的能力逐步提升。幻境的主要内容是两位身着日本平安时代传统服饰的男子(称之为SCP-9801005-01和SCP-9801005-02)的日常活动。所有身处环境中的人无法干涉SCP-9801005-01和SCP-9801005-02和其他人的行为。SCP-9801005所创造出的幻境中经常会有类似SCP物体的出现并被SCP-9801005-01和SCP-9801005-02制服。根据SCP-9801005幻境中的线索，基金会特工成功发现并收容SCP-██████████和SCP-██████████。  
SCP-9801005-01是一名██████████，但是与日本现存史料上的记载有极大差异。他似乎有着特殊的，符合日本传说中”咒术”描述的能力。包括操纵纸张，创造幻境等。SCP-9801005-02是一名■，但是与日本现存史料上的记载有极大差异。他常用的笛子和SCP-9801005的基本特征极其相似。SCP-9801005-02似乎有着超出SCP-9801005-01的能力，当他吹奏笛子时，能使类似SCP物品安静并顺服。暂不明确该异常特性属于SCP-9801005-02还是SCP-9801005。  
SCP-9801005-01和SCP-9801005-02有着超出挚友的关系。当在夜晚吹奏SCP-9801005时，有可能会出现SCP-9801005-01和SCP-9801005-02性交的幻境。  
SCP-9801005可以成为发现更多日本SCP物品的极佳线索。

警告任何把SCP -9801005当成娱乐用品的人!请记住这是一一个SCP物品，不是多人VR! !一香取博士


End file.
